The Potter Children
by ShinichiEdogawa
Summary: Takes place after the epilogue of book 7. spoilers obviously.
1. Chapter 1

The Potter Children

As Albus Severus and James Potter waved goodbye to their parents, James continued to taunt Albus.

"If you're in Slytherin, We're not related," he sneered rather coldly.As nervous as he was, along with James's cruelty, he began to quiver as he walked up the train looking for a compartment. He finally found a nearly empty compartment, with just one girl in there. She was quite a sight.

She had shoulder-length dirty blonde hair and dreamy looking green eyes, which seemed to protrude outwards, giving her an eternally wondering air. As Al knocked, she started and looked up.

"Can I sit here with you?" he asked tentatively.

"Of course, of course…" she said so dreamily that she may have been talking to herself. Albus sat down and shifted uncomfortably as her protuberant eyes scanned him. After five minutes of silence, he calmy said:

"I'm Albus Potter, but most people call me Al for short."

"Hello…you're related to one of my mother's friends, aren't you? That Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, he's my dad. Who's you're mother?"

"Luna Thomas," she said rather proudly. "Editor in chief of the Wizardwatch paper."

"What's your name?"

"My name?" she seemed to contemplate it for a minute before answering: "Rulna Xenophilia Lovegood Thomas."

While Albus took in her entire name, she resumed her scanning of seemingly every part of his body. As he was about to speak again, there was a knock at the door. Rose Weasley and two people he didn't know came and sat down with him. Rose said hello to Rulna and was consequently subjected to the full body scan being given to Albus just moments earlier. The other two introduced themselves.

"Hello, I'm Erin Finnigan," said the girl with sandy brown hair almost down to her knees. She had a prominent Irish accent, and a very round face with a rather small nose and a grin from ear to ear.

"I'm Adrian Bones," said the boy, who had mousy golden hair, sparkly blue eyes and a rather bemused expression.

"Hello," said Albus back, and introduced himself to the two. They spent the next hour discussing which house they were going to be in and what classes they were looking forward to most.

"My dad, Erin's and Al's here were all Gryffindors. " said Rose, rather haughtily.

"My mom was in Ravenclaw," said Rulna in her light voice.

"So was mine," said Adrian. He grimaced as Rulna turned her misty eyes upon him and began to scan him. After she finished X-Raying him, she replied:

"But I think I'd rather be in Gryffindor." She said.

"Long as I'm not a Slytherin," said Erin, "I'm happy."

"Who're the heads of houses?" asked Albus.

Rose said: "Hmm, I think Longbottom's head of Gryffindor, but I don't know about the others."

As the train rolled on and so did the day, discussion died out as they slowly changed into their school robes. Getting off of the train in hogsmeade, they all heard a call of "Firs' years, over here…" Hearing this, they ran towards the giant figure calling the first years to him.

"Hagrid!" called Albus in delight, running up and clinging to the large man before him. Hagrid's grey-black hair swished around as he looked kindly at Albus and Rose.

"All righ' there, Rose? Al?" he asked with delight in his voice.

Both nodded as he gathered the first years around him. He gave a speech about Hogwarts, all though excitement seemed to have deadened Albus's sense of hearing. After Hagrid was finished talking, he herded the first years onto a boat and rode them up to the school. Upon reaching the front doors, a tall man with a very round face stepped outside.

"Thanks Hagrid, I'll take them now," he said to the giant. As Hagrid walked away, he continued: "You are all about to be sorted. There are no bad places to be sorted into, so if I catch _anyone_ making fun of a student because of their house, it will be detention. Got me?" he said colloquially. Everyone nodded in agreement and he led them inside. "My name is Professor Longbottom, and I will be handling the sorting," he said firmly. They walked through double doors into an enormous room, it did not seem to have a ceiling but rather seemed to open out to the night sky. There were five tables, four of them lined up side by side and the fifth was instead horizontal, which seemed to be the staff table. Professor Longbottom led them to a three legged stool with a raggety old hat sitting on top of it. As they drew closer, several people jumped. The hat began to sing.

"_A thousand years or more ago __when I was newly sewn, __there lived four wizards of renown, __whose names are still well known: __bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, __fair __Ravenclaw__, from glen, __sweet __Hufflepuff__, from valley broad, __shrewd __Slytherin__, from fen. __They shared a wish, a hope, a __dream,__they hatched a daring plan __to educate young sorcerers __thus Hogwarts School began. __Now each of these four founders __formed their own house, for each __did value different virtues __in the ones they had to teach. __By Gryffindor, the bravest were __Prized__ far beyond the rest; __For __Ravenclaw__, the cleverest __would always be the best; __For __Hufflepuff__, hard workers were __Most worthy of admission; __And power-hungry __Slytherin__loved those of great ambition. __While still alive they did divide __Their__ favorites from the throng, __Yet how to pick the worthy ones __When they were dead and gone? __'Twas__ Gryffindor who found the way, __He whipped me off his head __The__ founders put some brains in me __So I could choose instead! __Now slip me snug about your ears, __I've never yet been wrong, __I'll have a look inside your mind __And__ tell where you belong! __"_

As the hat finished, the hall broke into applause. The first students were called.

"Arzanta, Luke!" A small boy with brown hair slicked back stepped up to the hat.

"Hufflepuff!" said the hat, barely touching his head.

"Bones, Adrian!" Adrian stepped up to the hat, closing his bright blue eyes as it touched his head.

"Gryffindor!" said the hat.

Students continued to get sorted as Albus got very very nervous.

"Slytherin!" yelled the hat as Parkison, Petunia stepped off the stool.

"Finnigan, Erin!" Erin stepped up to the hat and sat down, waving at Albus. He waved back shyly.

"Gryffindor!" yelled the hat. The red and gold side of the room erupted into applause.

3 more hufflepuffs and 6 more ravenclaws later,

"Potter, Albus!" He stepped up to the hat shaking so violently that the hat fell off twice to enormous laughter from the hall. When the hat remained stable on his head, it whispered:

"_Curious…very curious…you are Harry Potter's son, are you not? He was a wonderful choice for __Slytherin__. But no, he wanted Gryffindor. I suppose you do too?"_

_Yes, _Albus thought frantically. _Yes, anything but __Slytherin__…_

"_Oh very well then…anywhere but __Slytherin__ I guess the only other choice is…_Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. Albus felt relieved and went to sit down with Erin and Adrian.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

"Slytherin!"

"Thomas, Rulna!" Rulna's dreamy gaze swept over the room as she stepped up to the stool. As the hat barely touched her head, Albus could see her mouthing "Gryffindor…Gryffindor…" and as though it had resigned to her choice, the hat sighed:

"Gryffindor…" She let out a loud "YES!!" and joined Albus, Erin and Adrian, looking rather pleased with herself.

Several slytherins later:

"Weasley, Rose!"

The sorting hat groaned. "Another Weasley?!?! That of course means Gryffindor for you."

Albus breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone he wanted to be in Gryffindor was. Last, he recognized a Widdershin going up and being sorted to Ravenclaw.

The headmaster stood up.

"To our new students, welcome. To our old students, welcome back. For those of you who don't know me, I am Minerva McGonnagal."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Minerva McGonnagal peered sternly down at the students now sitting in the great hall.

"As usual, I have but a few reminders for you concerning school rules. Students are reminded that the Forest at the edge of the grounds is off-limits, being in the forest without explicit permission from a teacher will result in no less than Fifty points from your house.

"Also, the caretaker, Mr. Matthew LeRuse has asked that students refrain from transfiguring other students in the hallways. Also, the use of Fanged Frisbees are not allowed inside.

"We would like to welcome the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Abbot. Thank you for listening. Now, dig in!" said Professor McGonnagal.

"Dig into what?" whispered Erin into Albus's ear. He was just about to express his wonder when she gave a great gasp of delight. Food had appeared on the plates in front of them. As Albus was starving, he grabbed one of everything and began to eat. While dinner went into its second course, the talk turned to families.

"My dad's a wizard, mom's a witch," said Rose to Erin.

"My dad's a wizard, but my mom's a muggle," said Erin. "Dad only told her because she kept wonderin' why she was literally walkin' on air whenever they saw each other. And why Dad could make things explode by accident."

"My dad's a wizard too, but I think he's muggle-born." Said Rulna, her eyes sliding in to different directions. "His dad left him before he was born…doesn't know if he's a wizard or not."

"My mom's a witch and so is my dad," said Adrian, "but they split up a long time ago. I kept my mom's last name. I guess My mom and dad went to school here, and they know your dad!" he exclaimed, pointing at Albus.

"Yff, mf mfm vnd dad fwenf foo zcool fere ckoo," said Albus, his mouth full of chicken and rice.

"We're cousins," said Rose. "My dad is his mom's brother." As she said this there was a general noise of awe slipping out of the people around them. Albus felt slightly uncomfortable that everyone knew who his parents were and kept his eyes down, eating as much as would fit into his mouth.

When the feast was finished, everyone stood up. Among the hustle and bustle of the hall, they heard a loud voice yell "First years, follow me please, come on, don't dawdle! First years!" and followed it. They came up behind a tall fifth year boy wearing a silver, shiny badge and trying to look very important. They followed him as he led them up several flights of stairs, finally turning into a corridor on the seventh floor. They stopped in front of a portrait of a very large woman in a salmon colored dress, and upon the sight of them she stared at the fifth year.

"Password?" she said in her high, shrieking voice.

"Lemon Drop." He said impatiently.

The portrait swung forward and several people said "Oooh!"

They were stepping into an enormous rectangular room with a roaring fire on one side and a large Gryffindor lion on the other. There were people all around the room, talking about summer, comparing chocolate frog cards, eating sweets, playing chess.

"This is your common room!" said the fifth year. "You will generally spend time here when you are not in your dormitories or in classes. Please be notified that nobody is allowed outside of the common room after eight o'clock on any night. Boys dormitories are on the left, Girls, yours are on the right. On behalf of the whole house, we would like to welcome you to Gryffindor!" he finished, with a triumphant look on his face. The first years all split up and started to talk to each other. Adrian, Rose, Rulna, Albus and Erin all gathered in a corner and expressed their excitement at what the new school year would hold for them. At a quarter to eleven, everyone bade each other goodnight and headed up to their dormitories; Adrian and Albus to one, Rose, Rulna and Erin to another. As Adrian and Albus stepped into their dormitory they saw they were sharing it with three other people. One was called Evan Keros, he had extremely short red hair and looked as though he had been hit with a stretching jinx. Another was called Hayden Ford, he was American and he loved to talk about nothing else but the country. The third looked vaguely familiar to Albus but he could not tell from where, his name was Edward Wood and he, like Erin, had a prominent Irish accent. He could talk about nothing but Puddlemere United.

"Well, yeah me mom and me dad were both Quidditch captains," He said proudly.

"My dad was too, in his sixth year," said Albus.

"Yeah?" asked Edward, an intrigued look on his face.

"Uh-huh!" said Albus eagerly. They all stayed up a few more hours and talked, until they finally were so tired that Evan nodded off and banged his head on one of the posts of his bed. At this, they thought they all ought to get to sleep. Albus laid his head down. His thoughts faded and he quickly fell into slumber.

The next morning they all got up and went down to breakfast. As they sat down, owls swooped over their heads and dropped a nicely rolled up piece of parchment onto their laps. As Albus opened his, he saw:

Class Schedule of Mr. Albus Severus Potter

9:00-10:00: Transfiguration

10:00-11:00: Potions

11:00-12:00: Charms

Lunch

1:00-3:00: Double Herbology

3:00-4:00: Def. Against Dk. Arts

He quickly found Adrian, Erin, Rose and Rulna and compared schedules with them. He had Transfiguration with Rulna and Rose, Potions with Erin, Charms with Adrian and Erin, Herbology with Rulna, and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Rose. As nervous as he was, he was at least glad to have classes with his friends.

After finishing his bacon and eggs, he waved goodbye to Erin and Adrian and set off up to the fourth floor for Transfiguration with Rulna and Rose. As he looked over at Rulna he suppressed a laugh; she had gone to such lengths to keep herself calm that it seemed to be impairing her sense of direction. Every few feet they had to stop and make sure she hadn't walked into a wall or been convinced that she was going the right way even after walking past the way Rose and Albus were going. As they arrived on the fourth floor corridor they spotted the large room they were to report to. They stepped into the classroom, found seats and began to chat animatedly. Their talking was interrupted by a loud neighing sound from somewhere behind them, and they started, looking for the source of the noise. Albus saw it at once; a chestnut horse with a beautiful mane and large, brown eyes. She walked into the room gracefully, and as she did, began to transform. She became an average-height woman with the same chestnut hair as the horse and small, brown eyes. As the class looked on in awe, she stood up in front of them and began to speak.

"Hello, class," she said pleasantly. "My name is Professor Zeller." She wrote it on the board with a wave of her wand. As she began introducing the course, the class rummaged through their bags for their wands, quills and parchment.

Transfiguration was extremely difficult, and Albus was lost ten minutes into class. Rather than try to catch up, he tried to look on with Rulna, who's hand was moving so fast across her parchment that Albus could not see anything but a flesh colored blur moving around on the paper.

Albus met Erin outside on the staircase and bade goodbye to Rulna and Rose, who set off for charms. They walked all the way down to the dungeons and sat down in a classroom with no windows and a distinct odor of what could have been coffee, although this was highly unlikely.

"Sit!" said a firm voice, coming from the open door at the other end of the room. A very short man with wispy grey hair and a very large belly. He waddled out from his classroom and walked in front of the class.

"Good morning everyone," he said, in a much more pleasant tone, "I am professor Horace J. Slughorn. Today we will be concocting a simple potion, It is called Hyscerizo. Does anyone know what it does?"

To Albus's surprise, Erin's hand shot up. "It causes the drinker to become inexplicably happy!" she said brightly.

"Excellent," said Slughorn. "You remind me of a student I had nearly twenty years ago. What's your name?"

"Erin Finnigan," she replied happily.

"Well Erin, take ten points to Gryffindor!" said Slughorn, beaming at her. She beamed back at him, but as he turned away she whispered:

"Easily impressed, isn't he?"

"I suppose," said Albus, snickering quietly.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

After Potions, he and Erin walked up the stone staircase from the dungeons, and walked up to the sixth floor, standing outside the charms classroom. At last, they saw Adrian, sprinting up the hall and panting.

"Sorry-I'm-Late," he panted. "Got-Lost."

"S'alright," said Albus, and they walked into the classroom. The teacher was already there. She was a very small woman with a red face, and with her hair pulled up tightly into a bun. Examining her, Albus thought she looked like a niffler, her pointed nose sticking out into the classroom and a look of polite puzzlement on her face.

"Please have a seat," she said, in a very soft voice that Albus had to strain to hear.

"Good morning, class," she smiled. "I am Professor Weatherby. Today we will be talking about charms and why they are important."

At this, she smiled a very weak smile, which nobody returned. Seemingly unbothered by this, she began to talk to them about Charmwork. Albus was able to keep up with her, she talked at a very slow pace but her voice was extremely soft and hard to hear. He noticed Erin laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked her.

"What is that…THING that she's wearing?"

Albus scanned the teacher and almost fell out of his seat. She was wearing extremely long shoes that, stood upright, were probably taller than her. They curled slightly at the end, and there was a pink lace on the side that ran all the way down. Albus had to bite his cheeks to keep his mouth straight.

When Charms had ended, Adrian and Erin accompanied him down to the Great Hall for lunch. They met Rulna and Rose down at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh! Oh! Albus! Guess what happened today?" said Rulna, her eyes bulging alarmingly.

"What?" he said, immediately sorry he had asked.

"We saw a pack or Wrathspurts harassing a demiguise."

"A pack of…what?"

"Don't ask," said Rose in an undertone, so only Albus could hear him. "This is right up there with Nargles and the Crumple-horn Snorkak."

Albus gaped at her. "More inventions of hers?" he said, utterly bewildered.

"I guess," shrugged Rose.

After lunch, he and Rulna said goodbye to the others and walked down to the greenhouses for herbology. Rulna was still going on about Wrathspurts and other ridiculous creatures Albus had never heard of. As they got down to the greenhouses, Albus was, for once, glad that another teacher was talking.

"Hello class," said the round-faced man. "My name is Professor Longbottom."

Albus waved excitedly to Neville, who waved back.

"Today, we will be learning about the properties of certain magical plants, such as gillyweed. Okay, gather round everyone, gather round."

Albus rather enjoyed watching his father's friend explaining the properties of gillyweed and as it appeared, so did Rulna.

"I liked that professor. He didn't laugh at me when I asked if Nargles infested any kinds of magical plants."

Albus kept himself from laughing but continually biting his cheeks and turning away from Rulna, who, it seemed, did not care that every person around her stared as they walked by. She seemed to be lost in thought. So lost, in fact, that she head-on collided with Petunia Parkinson on her way up the stairs.

"Watch it, yeh damn Gryffindor!" she said indignantly as Rulna passed by her, not seeming to notice that she had just fallen and whacked her head, and resumed her dreamy scan about the hall. She and Albus ran into Rose (literally) in the entrance hall. Rulna, again seemed to neither know nor care that she had just caused herself physical pain and drifted off down the hall, waving goodbye to them.

Finally, the day was almost over. Rose and Albus headed up to the fifth floor and into the room they were assigned for defense against the dark arts. Like in charms, the teacher was already sitting down at her desk. She was a tall woman, she wore her dark brown hair in a braid down her back and had a neat little blue ribbon in her hair. She wore a very wary expression on her face, scanning each student as they came in, as if to check for dark magic.

"Good Afternoon," she said, stiffly. "I am Professor Abbot. Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts." She cleared her throat and began: "Defense Against the Dark Arts is among one of the most dangerous subjects you will learn in the school. You will learn how to defend yourself from Dark Magic of the highest power, how to throw off curses without a counter-curse and how to use defensive magic. If you could please pull out your book "Basic Defensive Spells and When to Use Them", we will begin."

She set them to work immediately, and within minutes, they were copying down a diagram on "How to Block Jinxes and Hexes". Several people were scribbling down what looked like a drawing of Professor Abbot with buck-teeth and a large wart on her nose. Seeing these, Rose and Albus looked at each other and burst into laughter. Professor Abbot turned on them.

"What's so funny?" she demanded. "Do you think counter-jinxes and anti-hexes are funny? Do you think that this class is a joke? Or do I merely have something funny about me?"

There was a murmur around the room as Rose said "Nothing's funny…we just remembered something another Professor said. That's all."

Professor Abbot scrutinized them for a moment before stalking off to yell at two Ravenclaws for writing "Counter-Hexes" instead of "Anti-hexes".

After class, they all gathered in the Great Hall for dinner.

"Boy, that Defense teacher was a real wart, wasn't she?" scoffed Rose.

"Yeah," agreed Albus. "She yelled over nothing…but then again, what teacher doesn't?"

Rose nodded and continued to pile rice onto her plate.

At 7:30, they headed back to the common room. Albus was very tired but he had a lot of work to do. For transfiguration he had to draw a diagram of a lion turning into a teacup; for charms, he had to practice levitation; for herbology, he needed to describe the uses of gillyweed; and for potions, he had to memorize a recipe for Hyscerizo. He finished around 10:00 and went up to his dormitory.

_Wow,_ he thought to himself. _That was a lot harder than I thought it would be._

He soon drifted off to sleep.

"Where is it?" said an icy voice from the shadow. "Where have you hidden it?"

"Nowhere, it was just here…" said a large man with multiple chins.

"You lie!" said the icy voice. "…And liars deserve to be punished."

"No..I swear I'm not-" begged the man.

"_Avada__Kedavra__!"_

There was a flash of green light and Harry Potter sat up in bed next to his wife. He was drenched with cold sweat, shaking, scared out of his mind at what he had just seen. And something was definitely wrong.

_No,_ he thought. _It can't be…It's been nineteen years!_

His scar started to prickle as he washed got up from bed.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The prickling within Harry's scar caused him to yell in alarm. _Nineteen years,_ he thought in desperation. _After nineteen years, why would this happen now? Why?_ All he could do was panic. He got up and started to pace around the room, lost in thought.

Albus grunted impatiently as Adrian shook him awake.

"Come on, mate," he said impatiently, "Breakfast is over in fourty minutes. I have to have my food."

Albus simply rolled over and slowly stepped out of bed, puffy eyed and tousle haired, giving Adrian a look of supreme dislike. Muttering to himself, he began to get dressed, cursing Adrian every few seconds for waking him up.

They met Rulna on the way down.

"They've already gone down to the Great Hall," she mused. "I tried to follow them but then they started running."

"Can't imagine why," snickered Adrian. Albus nudged him in the ribs.

"At any rate, we really ought to get down there," Adrian said impatiently. "Only twenty minutes until first class."

Adrian, Rulna and Albus sat down at the Gryffindor House table just as the owls were flying overhead. To his surprise, he saw his father's owl, Pigwig, soaring through the air. It dropped a large parcel addressed to him. Albus opened it and began to read.

My scar hurt again for the first time in nineteen years last night. Do not panic, I am sure it was nothing. To insure your security, I am sending you two tools I made great use of here in Hogwarts. Please be careful.

Dad

Albus opened the parcel. He pulled out a blank piece of parchment with a note attached to it, but there seemed to be nothing else in the parcel. He read the note attached to the parchment:

Tap with your wand and say "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Albus did as the note instructed. To his astonishment, line of ink began to spider out from the point his wand had touched. Gaping at it, he watched as the lines formed a map. The map depicted Hogwarts. His eyes scanned the newly born map that now filled out the once empty piece of parchment. Specks of ink moved around like game pieces on a game board, each with a name below them. Looking around, he spotted a dot named "Hannah Abbot" sitting in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, and another with the name "Herschella Weatherby" was walking up the charms corridor towards the grand staircase. Every other dot in the school filled the great hall, which was a mass of ink dots. Albus flipped the note over, not wanting anyone else to see it. However, on the other side, he spotted a single line of text which stated.

Tap again and say "Mischief Managed."

Doing as he was told, the map suddenly disappeared as suddenly as it had materialized. He made to put it back in the parcel, and his hand brushed something on the way in. Feeling his way around, he held up a new object he had not spotted before; a silvery white cloth cloak. He saw a note attached to the inside.

This was my father's before he died. It was time it was passed down to you. Use it well.

He quickly stowed the silvery white fabric inside his robes. He felt like nobody else but he should see this and already had the feeling many people were craning their necks to see. He was right. As he looked up and down the hall, Petunia Parkinson was scanning his table to see what he had gotten, and Rulna turned her dreamy gaze in his direction, her eyes whirring around excitedly. Albus quickly got up and headed straight for his first class.

At dinner that night, the gang of five sat together, Erin gossiping with Rose, Adrian arguing with Rulna, and Albus, sitting and reading the note attached to the silvery fabric. For the first time, he noticed something scrawled on the back of this note as well.

Erised stra ehry oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.

Frowning at this, he disregarded the text completely and joined Adrian in trying to convince Rulna that there was no such thing as a Feral-Drone Garaso.

The common room was peaceful; the fire crackled soothingly in the fireplace; the lion purred lightly as it looked on with the Gryffindors, all playing chess or doing homework. The gang of five collected at a table and started doing their homework together. Each of them seemed to specialize in answering a particular subject; Rose in transfiguration, Adrian in Charms, Erin in potions, Rulna in Herbology and Albus in Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were all particularly surprised for Rulna's proficiency in Herbology; they assumed she would have made up some wild plant and used it to explain every possible question. After their homework was finished, they sat around and chatted for awhile. Shortly before midnight, they all went up to bed. Tonight, Albus found Wood's constant Puddlemere United talk extremely annoying; and finally shut him up by chucking a remembrall at his face, which pounded his nose and knocked him back into his bed. Albus quickly drifted into a dreamless sleep, clutching the silver fabric in his fists.


End file.
